legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S4 P12/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen hanging out around the house as Spot is seen coloring on a piece of paper) Spot:.... Ruby: Hey Spot. Whatcha doing? Spot: Coloring... Ruby: Coloring? (Ruby looks to find Spot scribbling different colored lines all over the paper) Spot: See...? Ruby: Yeah. That's pretty cool Spot! Spot: Thanks... (Spot goes back to drawing) Ian: Is he okay Ruby? Ruby: Yeah he's okay. He's just drawing. Ian: That's good. Blake H: What's he drawing? (Ruby looks back at the drawing and back at Blake) Ruby: Nothing in particular. Jack: Well hey, better he does that then sneak around and eating our food. Raynell: I STILL don't know how he sneaks around like he does. Kyle: You sure he doesn't have some kind of superpower? Miles: It could be a possibility Ruby. He may have a Gift or something. Ruby: Oh! you think maybe he got my super speed? That's why he's able to move around so quickly? Miles: Its possible. Kyle: Depends though. Ruby: On what? Kyle: Have you two bonded recently? Ruby: Oh yeah we bonded. It made me so happy when he first did! Ian: For how long? Ruby: Not too long. Ian: Hmm, then it could be a possibility that he copied your abilities. Emily: Yeah. Ruby: *Gasp* Really?! Blake H: Maybe. Spot: Huh...? Ruby: Spot you could have my super power! Spot: Super....power....? Ruby: Yeah! Spot:...... Ruby:..... Spot: Okay... (Spot then goes back to coloring) Ruby: Huh? Don't you think that's cool? Spot: Drawing.... Kyle: I don't think he seems to be interested in it. Ruby:... Aww... That's disappointing… Rose: I... guess he doesn't wanna be a superhero then. Kyle: No, I think he's more interested in drawing is all. He seems to actually be making something. (Ruby looks to find Spot drawing a crudely drawn picture of him and Ruby together) Ruby: *Gasp* (Spot stops drawing and shows the picture to Ruby) Spot: *Cooing* Ruby: Awwww! *Takes the picture* Look everyone! Spot made a picture of me and him! Yang: That's so cuuuute! Ruby: *Picks up Spot* Thank you Spot! Spot: You're.....welcome... (Ruby hugs Spot before Miles's crime alert goes off) Miles: Hm? Alex: What's that? (Miles checks the alert) Miles: It's the Feds. They've been sighted with Garret Thompson. Yang: Garret? The crazy fire guy? Erin: And one of the guys who kill Miranda's parents... Miranda:.... Miles: They're outside of town. Looks like they're in the middle of some kind of trade. Miranda: Well then. Let's break up this trade. Ruby: Good luck guys. Alex: Alright, let's- Jessica: Wait! Alex: Hm? Jessica: Me and Raynell wanna stay too. Ruby: R-Really? Erin: You sure girls? Raynell: Yeah! We'll help Ruby take care of Spot! Jessica: Besides Sammy should be home from work soon. Spot will get a chance to try his tasty meals! Spot: *Happy cooing* Jessica: See? He's excited too! Miles: Well guess they're staying. Alex: Right. See ya when we get back girls! Raynell: Bye guys! (The Defenders all leave) Jessica: Bye! Raynell: So, babysitting duty huh? Jessica: Yep. I haven't done that in awhile and I feel like just hanging out today. Ruby: Well I'm sure with the 3 of us, we'll all take good care of Spot! Right Spot? Spot: *Cooing* Ruby: That's right! Jessica: Well, what should we do first? Raynell: Has Spot eaten yet Ruby? Ruby: Not yet. I was going to though. Spot: *Cooing* Raynell: Well, let's go find him some food! Ruby: Alright! (The three go to find Spot some food before the scene cuts to the heroes arriving at the meeting with Garret and the Federation) Alex: Look, over there. Erin: I see it. (The heroes watch as the Feds drive off. Garret is seen loading more Dust Crates into a transport) Garret: Alright. That fire's gonna be burning tonight! Alex: Looks like we missed the deal. Jordan: And it seems Garret's got more Dust in his arsenal. Weiss: And its once again from my family's company. Miranda: Bastard.... Blake B: Miranda. Stay calm. Blake H: Yeah. You can't just run out there. Miranda: Why not? Blake H: Well, for one he'll probably barbecue you to death. Miranda: *Growls* … Alex: Just relax. We'll take him together. Blake B: That's right. Miranda: *Sighs* … So what's the plan? Alex: Well, we should start by- Zulu: INCOMING!!!! (The heroes look as a fireball flies toward them. They all move aside as Garret is seen aiming at them) Garret: Had a feeling you brats wouldn't stray far for long! Alex: Crap, he saw us! Garret: There's so many of you, how can I not notice? Erin:.... Jordan: Good point. Garret: So, you here to burn heroes? Yang: No. How about you? Shade! Shade: Right! (Shade bonds with Yang) Garret: So you use the freak as a shield? Yang: Certainly helps out. Garret: Then I'll burn right through it. Alex: Try it Garret. Erin: Let's go guys! (The heroes prepare to fight Garret before the scene cuts to Jessica, Raynell and Ruby watching Spot eat) Jessica: There he goes. Ruby: He sure has a big appetite. Raynell: Yeah. Almost as big as me when I was an infant. Jessica: Can't for Sammy to get home and make his famous grilled cheese. Raynell: Same here! I wonder if he'll make it for us too. Jessica: Oh trust me, he will. Ruby; When is he coming home? Jessica: He usually gets back by now. Just give it a few minutes. Ruby: Alright. (Spot finishes up his food) Spot: *Burp* Jessica: Oh. Guess he's finished. Raynell; Aww look at you! Good boy! Spot: *Cooing* (Ruby picks Spot up) Ruby: Now what do you wanna do? Spot: Play.... Ruby: All right then! Let's play! (Ruby runs off with Spot to play something) Raynell: Aww Spot and Ruby are SO cute together! Jessica: HM. Yeah. Hey. You know else who would be cute together? Raynell: Who? Jessica: Oh you know... Raynell: Tell meeee! Jessica: You and Zulu. Raynell: Oh yeah! Me and Z- *Shakes her head* DA HABA WHAT?!!? Jessica: *Smug smirk* Is something wrong Raynell? Your face is red. Raynell: *Blushes* N-No it's not! Jessica: Yes it is. Raynell: W-What makes you think we're cute together?? Jessica: Oh nothing. Just what I think. So. What do you think of Zulu? Raynell: Uh...Um... I uh.... Jessica: *Smirks* Raynell: L-Look it's not like that! Jessica: Funny, I said the same thing when you made fun of me and Razor. Raynell: I-Its not really! W-W-W-Were just friends! Jessica: Well you want to know what I think? Raynell: W-What? Jessica: I think I found a new couple I like. Raynell: WH-WHAT?! Jessica: Yep. You and Zulu. Raynell: *Blushes* Jess come on! Jessica: Come on, admit it Raynell. You like Zulu. Raynell: N-NO! I DON'T LIKE ZULU! Jessica: Yes you do. You wanna be his princess. Raynell: *Covers her ears and blushes more* LA LA LA I'M NOT HEARING IT!! Jessica: You want to have him sweep him off your feet and ride you into the sunset. Raynell: *Blushes more* LALALALA!! Jessica: You want to have him wrap you up in his tendrils and then hug you in his chest. Raynell: *Whole face turns red* LALALALALALALA!!!! Jessica: Aww come on Raynell, just say it! Raynell: I won't say what's not true! Jessica: *Gasp* What if I tell your parents about it? They'll be so happy! Raynell: *Stomping on the ground* SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!! Ruby: Um guys...? (Jessica and Raynell turn to see Ruby who's holding Spot and next to him is Sammy who's really weirded out) Sammy:..... Jessica and Raynell:...… Sammy:.... *Holds up bag* I... Brought left overs...? Jessica: Uhhh.... Raynell: T-Thanks Sammy. Sammy: Is something happening? Raynell: N-No, everything's- Jessica: Raynell's in love. Raynell: NO I AM NOT!! AHHHHH!!! *Runs off screaming* Jessica: *Laughing* R-Raynell come back! Its okay! Sammy: In love? Jessica: Yeah. Sammy: Huh, well what do you know. Jessica: Here, I'll go get her. Ruby: Okay. (Jessica goes and enters her room where she finds Raynell hiding under her blankets) Raynell:..... Jessica: Raynell? Raynell:..... Jessica: Raynell, come on. Raynell: Raynell's not here... Please come back later... Jessica: *sigh* (Jessica goes and sits on the bed) Jessica: Raynell I'm sorry. Raynell:.... Jessica: I shouldn't have gotten on your case like that. I know what's it like to be in love with someone but afraid to admit your feelings. Plus I guess.... I was still a little bitter over those love stories of yours with Razor and me. Raynell:... Jessica: Though, I guess if I think about it, even if they were untrue, they would be a whole lot better then what he did to me for real. Raynell:....I guess... Jessica: Yeah. Raynell:..... Jessica: So, can you at least get up now? Please? Raynell:..... *Removes the blanket* Jessica: Look. I won't accuse you of being love with someone again. I promise. Okay? Raynell: *Nods* Okay... Jessica: Wanna hug bestie? Raynell:....Sure. Jessica: Come on. (Raynell goes over and hugs Jessica who hugs her back) Raynell: Thanks Jessie... Jessica: You're welcome Raynell. Raynell: So, is that true? Jessica: What is? Raynell: My stories are better than what Razor really did? Jessica: Oh yeah. Infinity. Yours stories doesn't have Razor try to rape me. And from the sound of it, you trying to make him a gentleman. Raynell: Hm. Well that's good. I still don't know why I think about that though. Jessica: I think I have an idea why. Raynell: You do? Jessica: You hope Zulu's the same kind of person you imagine them as huh? Raynell:.... *Blushes* Jessica: Hey hey. Its okay. You don't have to say it. I'm not trying to tease you. I'm just giving you my theory. Raynell: Well, m-maybe it is. Jessica: Well don't worry. I'll keep your secret safe until you're ready to admit it to him. Raynell: T-Thank you... Jessica: Hey, how about to make it up to you, you tell me your story. Raynell: You-You wanna hear my stories? Jessica: Yeah. Give me the full version of what your world's Razor would be like. Raynell: You won't get mad right? I know you love Alex and I'd NEVER wanna break you apart. Jessica: You won't. Raynell: O-Okay. Jessica: Now hit me with it. (Raynell nods as she begins to tell the stories to Jessica) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts